


The Day His Life Changed Forever (Kirk Family Chronicles)

by SamanthaKirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaKirk/pseuds/SamanthaKirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk learns his wife Lauren, who died 12 years has a secret, and the Jedi are bringing it to him. Not typical mindless adoration of Kirk by kids. He works to get their respect. This story is mainly about families and what makes a family. It is a Star Trek story but there is Star Wars element to give those Star Trek people what one reviewer said "a bit of soul." I sincerely love both genres but Star Trek relies heavily on science and Star Wars faith and spirituality. Also their tech is completely different so if you are as geeky as me and ever wondered who would win a fight: Star Wars or Star Trek  keep reading. This story is a monster in length but it just evolved that way. I don't think Kirk is some lonely bachelor just waiting for a wife and kids. Like all of us marriage, kids, and work makes things very messy and all of this is touched on in the upcoming chapters. Please read and review and send me ideas of elements to include for other chapters.  AU version. Moderate language. Characters from Star Wars/SG1 re-purposed for Star Trek story. Elements: kidfic, family, love, abandonment, dad/daughter issues, parenting, fatherhood, humor, heterosexual Kirk/OC, Enterprise kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1  Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

Chapter 1 First Contact  
.  
BRIDGE OF THE USS ENTERPRISE  
Captain James T. Kirk looks out of the viewport into space. He never tires of its dark beauty. He shifts in his captain's seat to stretch his stiff muscles. "Delta shift isn't too bad for a change," he thinks silently as he takes a deep drink of his coffee and stares at the clock reading 0300 hours. Normally he lets Chekov or Lt. Aaron Rios take this shift. They love getting “time in the chair” as Jim calls it and this shift is typically the quietest. The bridge is much quieter now than when Alpha crew mans it. Delta crew is not as comfortable around him as Alpha crew so there are no jokes or small banter as they watch their monitors. "If this mysterious ship is not detected in the next 48 hours I'm declaring it a hallucination by Uhura and redirecting the Enterprise to some hot, sunny, tropical world for shore leave," Kirk jokes but the response from the crew is only more silence and just a few fleeting glances. Jim tries to keep things casual on his ship using last names and first ones when appropriate instead of rank. For some this takes a while to get used to. "God, these guys need to get a little life,” he again thinks silently and makes a mental note to place them on the first round for shore leave. Maybe he will go with them this time. Spend some time with someone other than Bones, Jack, or Spock. Sun, sand, women in bikinis, alcohol…Jim let his mind drift to all the possibilities of a vacation. Bored, Kirk pulls up the alien transmission again on his PADD that brought him here.   
ARRIVE LOCATION 932.8604. WE ARE FRIENDS. WE HAVE SOMETHING VITAL TO THE SAFETY AND SECURITY OF THE FEDERATION. SEND THE FLAGSHIP OF STAR FLEET TO TAKE DELIVERY OF THE PACKAGE. JAMES KIRK REQUIRED FOR EXCHANGE. ALL RESTS ON YOUR DEISRE FOR FIRST CONTACT AND PEACE.  
The message is vague enough to spark interest but specific enough to raise eyebrows. Jim settles back in his command chair. This is why he joined Star Fleet. For the excitement and unknown only Star Fleet can provide. The start of his five year mission was just weeks away when they received the transmission. They were finishing loading supplies and tying up loose ends when the message was detected by Star Base 11. No date was sent telling when to arrive at the coordinates until Star Fleet discovered the message was sent on a repeating feedback loop. They soon learned that due to signal degradation it was only two days old. Star Fleet had ordered the Enterprise to wait a week at 932.8604 before it will be relieved by another ship. Jim had given it three days already. If something did not happen in the next four, he was going to go out of his mind with boredom.  
.  
BEACON OF HOPE STAR YACHT  
“Can you do this pet,” Zala Tsu turns to face Kate. The time has come. They will be on the alien ship in minutes. Zala Tsu needs to know she can handle her end of the mission. “It is all riding on you. Trillions upon trillions of species need the Holocron for their survival. These people here are not our friends. You must be wary. If you do not fulfill your end of the mission,” Zala Tsu lets a hard stare fall on Kate though a smile covers her face.  
Kate’s heart is beating out of her chest. She has been in a constant state of anxiety since departing for the mission. Ten minutes after leaving Coruscant Kate began regretting her decision. A day into the journey Kate toyed with the idea of trying to contact Han but they watched her so carefully. Two weeks into the journey Kate began to believe that maybe they were traveling to another galaxy. She has never heard of this but the Vong did it so why couldn’t they. Between weeks two and three Kate knew the three Jedi were not as pure in the Force as Corran Horn, Saba Sebatyne, and Kenth Hamner but she clung to the silly notion it was war stress. By now Kate has had enough with the implied threats she has received throughout the journey. “Yes,” she snaps standing taller. “I know my job and I am capable of doing it. That is why you brought me is it not.”   
Rogan glares at Da-Mu-Unka. Kate and her precious family are strong willed and not easily controlled but she should know her place in front of Jedi Masters. He adds to Zala Tsu’s assessment. “They will kill you if they find out your true purpose there. You are not special and mean nothing to them,” Rogan’s words are like a stab wound to Kate’s heart but she was good at playing self-confident and assured when it served her. “Remember the plan. We are refugees looking for a home. That should get us on board until you find it.”  
“And you are positive this ship has it,” Kate asks skeptically.  
Zala Tsu senses Kate’s trepidation increase. “Pet,” she walks to Kate tracing fingertips down her body from shoulder to hand. Kate tries to not let the revulsion show. She hates it when Zala touches her. It is cold and jarring. “He is very cunning, this Captain of the USS Enterprise. He was able to steal the Holocron years ago from your mother when she came in peace. He will spin sweet words that he loved your mother. That she did not escape from the Federation but ran away from it,” Zala Tsu adds an extra level of deception. “They are not like us here. They kill those that do not conform whereas we embrace it. They fear what they do not know. This galaxy is filled with the dark side of the Force. Mind what you have learned,” she whispers in Kate’s ear causing gooseflesh to arise. “He will try to force the truth from you of the mission. He will drug you and your food to make you psychologically willing to share.” Zala adds this piece to increase Kate’s desire to find the Holocron as quickly as possible. They need to be gone in a week. Hunger is very motivating no matter what species you are. “They will use everything and anything to cloud your mind. Do not fall for it. You are strong in the Force. Let it be your guide. Do not trust him but play along with each falsehood they spill.”  
“I get it. I can do it,” Kate says walking away from the three Jedi crowding around her. She hates being this close to them. Their fear and anxiety over her safety feels cold and heavy. She wishes they could relax and project the love and warmth Kate always felt around other Jedi. She sits at a small console in the back of the room waiting to board the shuttle and begin the mission.  
“And when she finds out the truth?” Rogan whispers in Zala Tsu’s ear as she prepares to make contact with the Enterprise.   
“She will be angry and scared. She will lash out. With each word they utter, our story becomes stronger and stronger. Their truths will validate our lies,” Zala Tsu purrs confidently as she runs her fingertips down his cheek. “And if she doesn’t believe us and accepts the truth…she will lose her home,” Zala Tsu’s tone turns frigid. “We will just have to make sure she knows we are only way back to everything she knows and loves. Kate has no option but to follow our directions. Her attachment to the Solo’s and Skywalkers will never be undermined. Kate might be a reckless, free-willed child but she is loyal. Now let’s get the Holocron.”  
Rogan drops the modified Sorosuub Star Yacht out of the modified hyper jump. Even he wasn’t sure they would survive re-entry using the Rakata portal coupled with hyperspapce. The ship bucked and creaked as it slip from hyperspace to real space. “They are initiating a communication request,” he replies in his deep voice stealing a glance at Kate as the ship settles into real space.  
“Excellent. See predictable,” Zala Tsu murmurs sliding next to Rogan as she answers the Enterprise’s hail.  
.  
BRIDGE OF THE USS ENTERPRISE  
"Captain. I have detected an anomaly off the port bow," Ensign Edwards says nervously and then stops.  
"What kind of anomaly" Kirk says as he takes another drink of his coffee. Secretly he thinks to himself, "anomaly... Spock would already be analyzing and giving me..."  
Suddenly an energy build up occurs off the port rocking the Enterprise slightly as it is hit by an energy wave. The front view port fills with blue and white light so blinding that anyone looking directly at it is now seeing spots. Kirk blinks his eyes and immediately begins to bark orders. "What the hell was that? Damage report? All stations." As the crew takes a moment to answer, Kirk instantly decides they are unprepared for the job. Mentally he plans for more emergency drills to sharpen their skills. Uhura, Spock, Sulu, and Chekov would have reported from their stations long before he had even asked for it. Sometimes, in the heat of a battle, he needs to specifically call one of them out because they are reporting so fast he misses the information.  
"I have detected a small ship off the port bow. It... It appeared out of nowhere Sir. It is of an unknown design with an unknown energy signature. The energy wave had dissipated and there appears to be nothing left of it. No residual energy. Nothing," gasps Ensign Edwards. “It is running with shields up.”  
"Calm down Ensign and raise our shields," Kirk orders. "There has to be a ..." Kirk gets up moving quickly to Edwards station.  
"The ship is hailing us Captain," remarks Lt. Barbara Sanders from communications. Kirk looks out the view port and spies the small ship sitting just to the left of the screen. It is beautifully sleek in its design. It looks to be about 50-60 meters in length with two engines and possibly two weapons port.   
"Open a comm line Lt, " he orders sitting straight in the chair. A small nod by Sanders lets Kirk know they are in contact with the ship. "This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise we...  
"Captain Kirk, I am very pleased to meet you. We've traveled a great distance to find you. Please give me docking coordinates" a feminine voice almost purrs back.  
Kirk gives the universal sign to cut off verbal communication by snapping his fingers across his neck. "Where are my visuals Lt. Sanders?" he asks with a slight impatience rising in his voice. “Oh there will be drill,” he thinks silently. “Drills and drills and drills until bridge crew gamma can step up this game. This is not a summer cruise for cadets.”   
Nervously Lt. Sanders replies, "They don't appear to have the ability to send visuals. At least not ones we can detect. They can send audio only."  
"Audio only?" Kirk repeats as impatience creeps into each word. "What space worthy vessel transmits in audio only? Get me my visuals Lt," he demands, "and resume audio contact with the alien ship." Kirk tries to keep a steady, even tone even though he can feel frustration seeping into his face and body. He is fighting back the urge to contact Alpha crew with every fiber of his body. He needs to have as much faith in each shift at he does with Alpha but tonight Gamma is a pale comparison.  
"Captain," the silky voice purrs from the unknown being in the shuttle, “docking coordinates," it requests again.  
"No fucking way" Jim thinks "I'm not just opening the doors to the wolves without a hell of a good reason.” It bothers him that they want to get on the ship so badly by docking their vessel. Why they aren’t asking to be beamed on perplexes Kirk. Kirk clears his voice. “We are unable to dock you at this time. Please lower your shields so that we may beam you aboard."  
“Beam us aboard?” Zala Tsu is unprepared for this. She glances at Da-Mu-Unka hoping he can shed some light on the Captain’s request. Lauren Kirk never mentioned beaming.   
With each passing moment, Kirk is getting a bad feeling about this. Everything is off. Gamma crew may not be the top performing crew but they are acting this is a drill. "We can't get a visual lock on your transmission. Are your coms damaged? Do you need assistance?" Kirk attempts to find out why he can’t see the individuals in the shuttle.  
"Captain, my communication systems are not compatible with yours. We have traveled a long way. If you will just allow me to dock and turn my package over to you I will be on my way," Zala Tsu states.  
“This is fucking weird,” Jim thinks and begins to process everything he knows, which is admittedly little, about this situation. "To whom am I speaking with and what is the nature of the cargo you wish to bring aboard my ship?" Kirk tightens his initial request.  
"I am Master Zala Tsu of the Jedi Knights. She said you would be suspicious and that we should be direct when dealing with you," the voice almost laughs as it if tempting Jim to lose his composure. Kirk feels baited like the alien is an adult holding something right out of his reach but close enough to make sure he keeps trying to get it.  
Jim is done with this cat and mouse game. "And who is this she you are referring to Master Zala Tsu?" Jim states ready to take off his proverbial boxing gloves and fuck diplomacy.  
"Why your wife… Lauren Kirk. She told us how to find you and briefed us on your most probable reaction to being delivered the package. It is definitely something you will want," Zala Tsu states slyly with a hint of humor running through the entire conversation.  
Jim feels the room begin to spin and is glad he is sitting down. He feels like he has been sucker punched and all the wind was knocked out of his lungs. "Lauren. How the fuck does she know about Lauren. That was 12 years ago,” his mind races. Taking a deep breath to make sure his voice carries the full weight of his authority and not the weak, watery buzz that is silently screaming inside his head. "My wife died twelve years ago,” he tersely responds. “What possible connection is there to your previous communication stating that this package was of great importance to Star Fleet and me?" Is she alive a voice screams like a klaxon in his head. How can she be alive? If they had something to do with her disappearance all those years ago no force in heaven or hell would stop Jim from physically killing that invisible voice from the depths of space.  
"It will be so much easier to explain face to face Captain. As I previously stated, please give me docking coordinates so that I can transfer the package to your care,” Zala Tsu struggles to maintain a calm quality to her voice. Silently the three Jedi link their minds into a Force meld pouring feelings of calm acceptance at Kirk. His mind is strong. They can’t Force control him but the three of them may be able to put enough “trust” in the Force that he follows their suggestion. Kate watches the scene from the back of the shuttle. She is slightly uncomfortable with the way the Jedi are forcing the occupants of the large ship to let them aboard. They are Jedi not pirates. This feels off to Kate but she remains quiet.  
“You need to lower your shields in order to come aboard,” Kirk requests before snapping off the comm line. When he sees the ship lower their shields he begins to give orders. "Lt. Tate beam the occupants from the alien ship directly to transporter room 12 on my mark. Inform Commander Spock of the situation. Send a message to Colonel O'Neill to meet me at transporter room 12 with a full security detachment. I have had enough of these assholes tonight. Contact Lt. Sulu and tell him he has precisely 1 minute and 30 seconds to take the conn. This is not a drill people. Lt. Rios you have the conn until Commander Sulu arrives," Kirk growls as he stands up and walks to the turbo shaft. As he turns to punch the correct deck number into the key pad he sees Gamma crew staring at him not moving. Lt Sanders looks like she is watching her favorite serial soap opera instead of being present in the current situation. "Do it," Jim snaps as the doors close to the bridge and Lt Sanders almost falls out of her chair.   
.  
BEACON OF HOPE STAR YACHT  
“What does he mean by beaming us,” Kate finally asks approaching the three Jedi at the controls. Rogan turns to address her as white lights spin around their bodies. Kate feels the slight sensation of falling and then nothing.  
.  
USS ENTERPRISE   
As the doors open to deck twelve, Kirk sees his Chief of Security waiting in the hall. "Ready sir," Colonel Jack O'Neill states falling in step with Kirk as he exits the turbo shaft. Jim is surprised at how in charge Jack is at 0300 hours from being woken up from a dead sleep. "Dawson, Peters, and Franklin have taken up positions in Transporter room 12 with Unit two at the ready in the hall,” he reports. Kirk nods approval as they near the transporter room. Seconds before entering the transporter room Jack turns and cuts off Kirk’s path. "Sir, I gotta say it," Jack replies with his slow drawl but not quite Southern accent. He knows Kirk won't listen to a word but has to do it. “Maybe you should wait in the viewing room until the..."  
"Are you nuts, Jack?" Kirk shoots back staring him down like it is a cadet review. He pushes past O'Neill into the transporter room. "These people have fucked around with me long enough tonight. I am done. Let's get the package and get the hell out of here,” Kirk grumbles. “It is too early and I need more coffee,” he rants pushing his way into the transporter room.  
Jack taps the comm attached to his shirt "Stay sharp and wait for orders," he instructs his men following immediately behind his CO. Jack catches the tail end of Kirk's rant about why the hell diplomacy is required for Star Fleet and not the "other parties" in every one of these damned situations. Jack takes up position behind Kirk switching the setting from basic stun to kill on his phaser. His finger hangs there for a minute and then dials it back to the "Fuck that hurts like hell" setting as Kirk finishes his tirade. He has received the report that the alien ship could not send visuals. Jack hates it when he has no idea who is coming through the transporter. "Ensign Plo, run a scan on possible weapons before initiating beaming," O'Neill states over Jim's pissed off monologue.  
Kirk glances at Jack. Finally someone is taking the initiative tonight without it having to be blatantly spelled out to them. "God I love Alpha crew," he thinks. "Initiate transporter," Kirk barks watching the white lights coalesce over the transporter pads. Every muscle tenses in his body ready for a fight as it begins to register that four individuals are transporting over and not one. "Ensign why are there four signatures?" Kirk demands as the beings slowly re-materialize from scattered atoms.  
From Kirk’s expression and question Jack realizes the Captain was not expecting this many individuals. "Here we go," Jack thinks and switches the setting back to kill.  
Standing before Kirk are four beings: a human male, a humanoid male, a humanoid female, and a barely discernible fourth figure behind the first three. "Whoa," thinks Kirk as his eyes are immediately drawn to the barely clad blue skinned female.  
"Son of bitch," thinks Jack as he immediately begins to assess which of them will be the biggest threat to the safety of the Enterprise.  
Rogan is stunned by this technology. He makes the assumption that the technology only works when shields are lowered. Rogan slides his hand to the comlink attached to his belt. He depresses the button in its side arming the security protocols sealing up the Beacon of Hope. "That was very interesting," Zala Tsu purrs as she begins to slink off the transporter pad. No one in the room has seen another being quite like her. From the skin tone, to the tails growing out of her head, to the sensuous way she moves, draws all eyes upon her as she steps off the transporter pad. Rogan, Da-Mu-Unka and Kate flood the room with feelings of peace and calm.  
"That's far enough," Jack commands as he simultaneously bringing his phaser to bear and forces his eyes off her breasts and hips. But she continues to approach the Captain like a cat stalking its prey. Jack wants to repeat his command but something in his head urges him to let it play out.   
"Come now Captain, is this any way for you to treat the woman who will bring you the greatest treasure in your life," her silken voice asks, as she reaches up trying to run her long delicate fingers through his hair. Twi’lek’s are known for their sexual prowess and Zala Tsu is a true Twi’lek.  
In another time and place Kirk may have let her dominate this encounter. He would have eagerly awaited its climax in some darkened room but at 0330 hours he is finished with games. Grabbing her wrist with a little more pressure than necessary and returning nothing more than an icy stare he replies, "Please relinquish the package."  
All eyes are locked on Kirk, as Zala Tsu sucks in a quick breath biting her lower lip as if she is enjoying masochistic sex. She feels the pressure increasing on her wrist. This man will not be swayed by her sexual charms. With a quick jerk she breaks from Kirk's grip and stares directly into his eyes. "Pity," she states with a pout on her full lips before turning back to the transporter pad. Kirk watches as she ascends the transporter platform. His eyes, along with every set of male eyes in the room, travel to the little indentation on her low back and then to her ass as she walks up the steps like a high-priced escort. "Damn," Kirk thinks as his gaze travels from the gentle swaying of her hips to her barely concealed breasts as she turns to face his crew. "This would have been a lot less difficult if she had just engaged the viewpoint at the start," he thinks but is snapped back to reality are she begins to speak.   
"Captain your wife gave me a gift before she left," Zala Tsu states motioning for the two men with her to separate. "I would like to present Kate," she states returning an icy glare that totally is killing the slight hard on Jim was reluctantly experiencing.  
"Who," Jim states briefly confused as he allows his eyes to drift from Zala to the approaching fourth individual.  
"Your daughter," Zala Tsu purrs and wraps her long delicate fingers, slightly menacingly, on the neck and shoulders of a human child. "Tell your daddy hello child," she rasps in the Kate's ear. Kate locks eyes with the blond haired man and reels. Her mother said he was dead. This has to be a mistake. She processes what Zala Tsu is saying and snaps her head around to look at the Twi’lek. Zala Tsu never takes her hands off Kate or her eyes off Jim. Kate realizes the plan has changed.   
“Kava caiot uba woy tah nei (how can you do this to me?),” Kate says rapidly in Huttese to all three of the Jedi surrounding her. The look Zala Tau gives her is like a slap in the face. A quick glance at the man gives Kate chills. He could be a twin of the man Lauren claimed was Kate’s father yet her mother said he was dead. Suddenly Kate knows why she had to come. Why she is so vital to the mission. “Uba bla. Uba vee bla (You knew. You always knew),” she whispers feeling the room spiraling about her. Kate bends her knees slightly to regain her balance. If she did not, Kate would have fallen over. “This was your plan…to trade me for it,” Kate continues in Huttese trying tries to keep the terror out of her voice.  
Rogan is happy that even in a state of shock the kid can still think on her feet. “It’s not like we are selling you to the Sith kid,” Rogan’s flippant answer in Huttese causes Kate to shudder once.  
“You would not have gone if you knew,” Da-Mu-Unka firmly states in Huttese. He can tell the men before him do not understand the language they are using. “Did you think you would be the only one of us not required to sacrifice for the Jedi order? Giving more than you think possible is the mark of a true Jedi Knight young padawan.”  
“Ensign Plo open comm lines,” Kirk orders hoping communications can decipher the language they are using. “Jack,” Kirk barks indicating for his security chief to lower his weapon. Jim can see the child is as shocked as him over the statement by the blue skinned alien.  
“I did not know you had children,” Jack comments trying to get a grasp on the situation. O'Neill imperceptibly changes the setting back to hurt like hell from kill.   
“I don’t,” Kirk hisses back.  
Whether or not she wants to, Kate has to play along for the time being. She turns to pull off the greatest bait and switch she has so far in her life. "H..." escapes this child's lips as her eyes begin to fill ever so slightly. If Kirk is her father he never cared enough to find her. He won’t care for her now. Kate makes up her mind she will not be used by this man like she was others in her past even if she has to kill him. She blinks several times to clear her eyes, nervously glancing around the room. Kate, overwhelmed by the turn of events, stares down at her feet. An endless moment passes for all in the room except for the 3 adult "guests" still standing on the transporter pad. Kate takes a deep breath trying to project an aura of calm, strength before fixing her gaze on the Captain.  
Zala Tsu continues to use Huttese. This Captain is not stupid. He will separate them from Kate. She needs to make sure Kate is still clear about her mission objective. “I know this is a shock but it is the truth. Search your feelings Katherine you know this to be true,” Zala Tsu orders not looking at her. Kate studies the blonde man before her. She feels like she is about to vomit. “Remember my advice pet and hold tight to it. Many things have been hidden from you to which I will reveal. He tried to kill your mother when she attempted to come home to us. He knew of her Jedi skills. He knew she was with child. She had to flee in the night to save her life and your own. Hide your talents from him. He will destroy you on sight if he finds out. Mind what I have told you. Complete the mission so we can leave and save our people. Your mother was alone but we are four. They cannot stop us from leaving. You will be home with your true father in days. Complete the mission and make Master Skywalker proud,” Zala Tsu orders all in Huttese.  
For the second time in less than 30 minutes Jim has been sucker punched and must mentally remember to breath. Staring at the child he calmly states, "My wife died 12 years ago. We did not have children," and allows an icy gaze to settle on Zala Tsu. Jack has to focus at the drama playing out before him. Ten minutes ago Jim Kirk was a happy go lucky bachelor. One minute ago Jack finds out he was married and the hostage before him may be his daughter. Jack took this assignment to get out of intrigue not be hip deep in it.  
"Oh pet," she whispers running her finger tips slowly from the base of Kate's neck to her jaw line. "Daddy needs a little encouragement," she suggests and leans to over to her other ear whispering "How should we show him? Hmmmm."  
A cold chill encompasses Kirk's entire body as he watches Zala Tsu's hands on the child. He is instantly transported back to Tarsus VI watching General Kodos select his next candidate for special treatment. The interaction ignites a rage he has tried to bury in the deepest corner of his soul. As he begins to form the word "Fire" Jack discharges the phaser at Zala Tsu feeling smug to take the bitch down but shitty for the pain to the child if his aim was slightly off. Rogan was prepared for this. In a fluid motion he ignites his light saber with a snap hiss intercepting the phaser shot. The blast is deflected into the bulk head directly next to Ensign Plo leaving a blackened scar on the previously white immaculate surface. Unit Two lunges into action from the hall with phasers drawn and ready to engage.  
.  
ON THE BRIDGE  
"Phaser fire detected in the transporter room," reports Crewman 3rd class Richards from internal systems.  
"Captain! Do you need assistance?" Sulu questions from the bridge but is only greeted with empty silence. "Richards! Sound silent General Quarters. Let's not give the intruders any notice of our impending arrival. I need security teams three, four, and five to Transporter room 12. Lt. Sanders patch me into Commander Spock's quarters ASAP," Sulu demands sinking into the Captain's seat. "This is not the job I am ready for," he thinks but neither his body language nor voice betrays the indecisions running through his body.  
.  
BACK IN TRASPORTER ROOM 12  
"Stand down," Kirk screams and raises a hand to control any more stray phaser shots at the Enterprise's newest arrivals. The faint hum of the light saber is the only sound in the room. The blade is mere inches from Zala and Kate's face. With both women at eye level, Jim decides to concentrate on the child. Kate's relaxed posture during the phaser blast denotes a trust with the Jedi behind her. She never flinched as the bolt came towards them like she knew she was safe; however, the vacant pleading expression in her eyes betrays an underlying fear of the Jedi. The Captain fixes a steady gaze on Kate. "You are going to be fine sweetheart," he states trying to calm the child. "Zala Tsu take your hands off her and we can start over. Nobody needs to get hurt. What is it going to take for you to let her go and get the hell off my ship," he states commands. Jim hopes his voice shows both anger at the adults but retains a reassuring tone for the little girl.  
"See darling, Daddy does care and won't let anything happen to you," Zala laughs placing a soft kiss on Kate's cheek.  
Kate shivers with revulsion but regains her composure by looking at the ground. "This was the worst idea ever," the kid in her thinks but the small part that is trying to be an adult squashes the fear bubbling up inside her. "I should have called Luke first. I should not have come because they said Luke wanted me to," Kate thinks but it is too late now. Kate’s mind races with the sudden change of plans. She tries to access the Force but can’t focus its energy. Kate knows she has two options and lets her mind race with all the implications. “If I speak out against the Jedi I will be condemning everyone I love and my galaxy to death. Everyone is looking to me to bring them help. Without the Holocron we will fall,” Zala Tsu’s words scream in her head. Reason tries to surface as Kate takes a deep breath. “But if I stay silent and accept this role they are demanding of me I am damned. He will never let me go back. I will never see anyone I have ever loved,” her emotions fight to take over. Several years ago there was no one for her in Skyriver but now she has a family and friends. “I can’t abandon them to the Vong. I must complete the mission no matter the cost,” Kate fights back the tears knowing what she has to do. “God help me,” she silently prays. “If you don’t do this you can never return home. How can you face Han, Luke, or Leia and tell them you were not brave enough. They have sacrificed everything for a cause. Leia did it. Han did it. You have to do it. Leia sacrificed an entire planet of innocents to save trillions during the rebellion. You are being asked to sacrifice only one,” Kate reminds herself but fears she doesn’t have the strength to make the same decision. Emotion fights for recognition over reason again in her mind. “You can’t do this. You can’t lie and mask yourself in a false identity for the rest of your life. Tell them the truth and they will take you home,” her child’s voice screams. Reason fights back into her consciousness as she opens her mouth to tell the truth. Kate heard him deny her existence. She heard the anger in Kirk’s voice as he spoke of her mother. Zala Tsu is right. Her only chance is to hide her powers, find the Holocron and escape with the Jedi before this man kills her like he tried to kill her mother. “I put my life in your hands once God, and I am doing it again. Show me the way,” she prays silently hearing the Captain call to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review and send me ideas of elements to include for other chapters.

 

Chapter 1 The transmission

Silence. The silence of space. Jim Kirk shifts in his captain's seat to stretch his stiff muscles and gazes out the front view port at the stars. "Gamma shift isn't too bad for a change" he thinks silently as he takes a deep drink of his coffee and stares at the clock reading 0300 hours. The bridge crew is not as comfortable around him as alpha crew so there are no jokes or small banter as they monitor the screens of the Enterprise. Just silence. "If this mysterious ship is not detected in the next 48 hours I'm declaring it a hallucination by Uhura and redirecting the Enterprise to some hot, sunny, tropical world for shore leave", he jokes but the response from the crew is only more silence and just a few fleeting glances. "God, these guys need to get a little life,"he again thinks silently and makes a mental note to place them on the first round for shore leave. Maybe he will go with them. Sun, sand, bikinis, Lt, Sanders in a bikini, alcohol...You know the old saying that the wildest ones are the ones behind closed doors but as the captain begins to daydream about Lt. Sanders in a tight red bikini being the first to keg stand Ensign Edwards breaks into the fantasy world.

"Captain. I have detected an anomaly off the port bow." Ensign Edwards says nervously and then stops.

"What kind of anomaly" Kirk says as he takes another drink of his coffee. Secretly he thinks to himself, "anomaly... Spock would already be analyzing and giving me..."

BAM. The ship rocks slightly from an energy wave as the front view port fills with blue and white light so blinding that the anyone looking directly at is is now seeing spots. Kirk blinks his eyes and immediately begins to bark orders. "What the hell was that? Damage report? What have you got for me Ensign?" As the crew takes a moment to answer Kirk instantly decides that although one of his senior staff will have to be present more drills must be conducted at this ungodly hour. Uhura, Spock, Sulu, and Chekov would have reported from their stations long before he had even reported.

"I have detected a small ship off the port bow. It... It appeared out of no where. It is of an unknown design with an unknown energy signature. The energy field had dissipated and there appears to be nothing left of it. No residual energy. Nothing" gasps Edwards.

"Calm down" Kirk orders. "There has to be a ..."

"The ship is hailing us Captain" remarks Lt. Sanders from the comm station. Kirk looks out the view port and spies the small ship sitting just to the left of the screen.

"Open a Comm Lt, " he orders and sits straight up in the chair.

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise we...

"Captain Kirk, we are very pleased to meet you and are very happy to have found you. We have traveled a great distance to deliver our package to you. Please give us docking coordinates" a voice almost purrs back.

Kirk gives the universal sign to cut off verbal communication by snapping his fingers across his neck. "Where are my visuals Lt. Sanders?" he asks with a slight impatience rising in his voice. Oh there will be drills. he thinks silently. Drills and drills and drills until bridge crew gamma can step up this game. THis is not a summer cruise for cadets he thinks and a nervous Sanders replies "They don't appear to have the ability to send visuals. At least not ones we can detect. Audio only"

"Audio only?" he repeats. More impatience creeping into each word. "What space worthy vessel transmits in audio only. Get me visuals Lt. and resume audio contact with the alien ship" he repeats trying to keep a steady, even tone even though he can feel his frustration starting to seep through his face and body. He is fighting back the urge to contact alpha crew with every fiber of his being. He needs to have as much faith in each shift at he does with Alpha but tonight Gamma is a pale comparison.

"Captain," the silky voice purrs from the unknown being in the shuttle, " docking coordinates?" it requests again.

"No fucking way" Jim thinks "I'm not just opening the doors to the wolves without a hell of a good reason. And why didn't they just ask to beam aboard." No. Kirk was getting a bad feeling about this. Everything was off. "We can't get a visual lock on your transmission. Are your coms damaged? Do you need assistance?"

"Captain, our communication systems are not compatible with yours. If you will just allow us to dock and turn our package over to you we can be on our way." the being states.

This is fucking weird Jim thinks and begins to process everything he knows , which is admittedly little, about this situation. A little over three days ago, the Enterprise had received a message stating that the Enterprise should arrive at these coordinates and wait for contact to receive a package that would be of immense value to Star Fleet and more specifically to Captain Kirk. The message was sent as a data burst reminiscent of old 20th century Earth radio waves but the transmission was from an unknown origin out side the galaxy through Klingon space. With the recent Nero event and heightened tension with the Klingon Empire, Star Fleet directed the Enterprise to coordinates with the orders to make contact with whatever sent the signal. 3 days had come and gone with no contact and then out of the blue the energy distortion and ship appears exactly where it said it would be. Jim rubs his jaw and states" To whom am I speaking with and what is the nature of the cargo you wish to bring on board my ship?"

"I am Master Zala Tsu of the Jedi Knights. She said you would be suspicious and that we should be direct when dealing with you" the voice almost laughs as it if tempting Jim to lose his composure and fly off the handle like a child trying to get something an adult is holding right out of their reach but close enough to make sure they keep trying.

Jim is done with this cat and mouse game. "And who is this she you are referring to Master Zala Tsu?" Jim states ready to take off his proverbial boxing gloves and fuck diplomacy.

"Why your wife Katherine Kirk. She told us how to find you and briefed us on your most probable reaction being delivered the package. It is definitely not cargo as you previously stated" Zala Tsu states sly with a hint of humor running through the entire conversation.

Jim feels the room begin to spin and is glad he is sitting down. He feels like he has been sucker punched and all the wind was knocked out of his lungs. "Kate. How the fuck does she know about Kate. That was 10..12 years ago. Taking a deep breath to make sure his voice carries the full weight of his authority and not the weak, watery buzz that is silently screaming inside his head he tersely responds "My wife. died 12 years ago. What possible connection is there to your previous communication stating the this package was of great importance to Star Fleet and my wife" Is she alive a voice keeps screaming like Klaxons in his head. How can she be alive. If they had something to do with her disappearance all those years ago no force in heaven would stop Jim from physically killing that invisible voice from the depths of space.

"It will be so much easier to explain face to face Captain. As I previously stated, please give us docking coordinates so that we can transfer the package to your care."

"Lt. Sanders beam the occupants aboard the alien ship directly to transporter room 12 on my mark and send a message to Colonel O'Neill to meet me there with a full security detachment. I have had enough of these mother fuckers tonight. Contact Sulu and tell him he has precisely 1 minute and 30 seconds to take the con and this is not a drill. Commander Rios you have the con until Commander Sulu arrives" he growls as he stands up and walks to the turbo shaft . As he turns to punch the correct deck number into the key pad he sees Gamma crew staring at him not moving. Lt Sanders exhibiting a look like she is watching her favorite serial soap opera instead of being present in the current situation. "Do it" Jim snaps as the doors close to the bridge and Lt Sanders almost falls out of her chair. Oh there will be drills he silently seethes as he is whisked away to deck 9 and Transporter room 12.


	3. The Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. I use suggestions in upcoming chapters

Chapter 2 The Package

"Ready sir" Colonel O'Neill states and falls in step with Kirk as he exits the turbo shaft. "Dawson, Peters, and Franklin have taken up positions in Transporter room 12 with Unit two at the ready in the hall." Jack turns and cuts off Kirk seconds before entering the transporter room. "Sir, I gotta say it" Jack says with his slow drawl but not quite Southern accent knowing Kirk won't listen to a word "but maybe you should wait in the viewing room until the..."

"Are you nuts, Jack?" Kirk shoots back staring him down like it is a cadet review and pushes past O'Neill into the transporter room. "These people have fucked around with me long enough. I am done. Let's get the package and get the hell out of here? " he grumbles and stomps into the transporter room still ranting.

Jack taps the comm attached to his shirt "Stay sharp and wait for orders" he replies and enters the room at the end of Kirk's rant about why the hell is diplomacy required for Star Fleet and not the "other parties" in every one of these God damned situation. Jack takes up position behind Kirk and switches the setting from basic stun to kill. His finger hangs there for a minute and then dials it back to the "Fuck that hurts like hell" setting as Kirk is finishing up his tirade. Although he has his doubts about why the hell the Captain would let a possibly hostile "guest" board the Enterprise, Jack can follow orders. "Ensign Plo, run a scan on possible weapons before initiating beaming" O'Neill states over Jim's pissed off monologue.

Kirk glances at Jack. Finally someone is taking the initiative tonight without it having to be blatantly spelled out to them. "God I love Alpha crew" he thinks. "Initiate transporter" Kirk barks and every muscle tenses in his body ready for a fight as bright white lights begin to appear on the pad bringing over the guest. "Ensign why are there four signatures?" he demands as the now four guests are slowly coalescing into physical beings from scattered atoms.

"Here we go" Jack thinks and switches the setting back to kill.

Standing before Kirk are four beings: a human male, a humanoid male, a humanoid female, and a barely discernible fourth figure behind the first three. "Whoa" thinks Kirk are his eyes are immediately drawn to the barely clad female.

"Son of bitch" thinks Jack as he immediately begins to assess which of them will be the biggest threat to the safety of the Enterprise.

"That was very interesting" Zala Tsu purrs as she begins to slink off the transporter pad. All eyes instantly are upon her as she takes her first steps off the pad.

"That's far enough" Jack commands as he is simultaneously bringing his phaser to bear and allowing the briefest glance at her breasts and hips. But she continues to approach the Captain.

"Come now Captain, is this any way for you to treat the woman who will bring you the greatest treasure in your life" her silken voice asks, as she reaches up trying to run her long delicate fingers through his hair.

In another time and place Kirk may have let her dominate this encounter and eagerly awaited its climax in some darkened room but at 03:20 he was finished. Grabbing her wrist with a little more pressure than necessary and returning nothing more than an icy stare replies "Please relinquish the package."

All eyes are locked on Kirk, as Zala Tsu sucks in a quick breath as if she is enjoying masochistic sex. She feels the pressure increasing on her wrist. With a quick jerk she releases Kirk's grip and stares directly into his eyes. "Pity" she states with a pout on her full lips and turns back to the transporter pad. Kirk watches as she ascends back to transporter platform. His eyes, well every set of male eyes in the room, travel to the little indentation on her low back and then to her ass as she walks up the steps like a high-priced escort giving her client every cent she is worth. "Damn" Kirk thinks as he watches the gentle swaying of her hips and then lets his eyes travel to her barely concealed breasts as she turns to face his crew. "This would have been a lot less difficult if she had just engaged the viewpoint at the start" he thinks but is snapped back to reality are she begins to speak. "Captain your wife gave me a gift before she left" Zala states motioning for the two men with her to separate. "I would like to present Kate" she states returning an icy glare that totally is killing the slight hard on Jim was reluctantly experiencing throughout his encounter with her.

"Who" Jim states briefly confused as he allows his eyes to drift from Zala to the approaching being.

"Your daughter" Zala Tsu purrs and wraps her long delicate fingers, slightly menacingly, on the neck and shoulders of human child. "Tell you daddy hello child" she rasps in the child's ear never taking her hands off Kate and her eyes off Jim.

"Fuck me. It's a kid" registers O'Neill and imperceptibly changes the setting back to hurt like hell from kill.

"H..." escapes this child's lips as her eyes begin to fill ever so slightly. She blinks several times to clear them, nervously glancing around the room and then stares down at her feet. An endless moment passes for all in the room except for the 3 adult "guests" still standing on the transporter pad. Kate takes a deep breath and trying to project an aura of strength and calm fixes her gaze on the Captain.

For the second time in less than 30 minutes Jim has been sucker punched and must mentally remember to breath. Staring at the child he calmly states "My wife died 12 years ago. We did not have children" and allows an icy gaze to settle on Zala Tsu.

"Oh pet" she whispers running her finger tips slowly from the base of Kate's neck to her jaw line. "Daddy needs a little encouragement" she suggests and leans to over to her other ear whispering "How should we show him? Hmmmm"

A cold chill encompasses Kirk's entire body as he watches Zala Tsu's hands on the child and instead of Transporter room 12 he is back on Tarsus VI watching General Kodos select his next candidate for special treatment. The interaction instantly ignites rage he has tried to bury in the deepest corner of his soul. As he begins to form the word "Fire" Jack fires the phaser at Zala Tsu feeling smug to take the bitch down and shitty for all the pain the child could feel if his aim was slightly off. Panic begins to rise in Jim's head but before he can lunge forward there is a snap hiss and a beam of light intercepts the phaser beam. The phaser blast is deflected into the bulk head directly next to Ensign Plo leaving a blackened scar on the previously white immaculate surface. Unit Two lunges into action from the hall with phasers drawn and ready to engage.

ON THE BRIDGE:

"Phaser fire" reports Crewman 3rd class Richards from internal systems.

"Captain," Sulu questions from the bridge. "Do you need assistance?" but he is only greeted with empty silence. "Richards! Sound silent General Quarters. Let's not give the intruders any notice of our impending arrival. I need security teams three, four, and five to Transporter room 12. Lt. Sanders patch me into Commander Spock's quarters ASAP" Sulu demands sinking into the Captain's seat. "This is not the job I am ready for" he thinks but neither his body language or voice betrays the indecision running through his body.

BACK IN TRASPORTER ROOM 12:

"Stand down" Kirk screams and raises a hand to control any more stray phaser shots at the Enterprise's newest arrivals. The faint hum of the light saber is the only sound in the room mere inches from Zala and Kate's face. With both women at eye level, Jim decides to concentrate on the child. Kate's relaxed posture during the phaser blast denotes a trust with the Jedi behind her. She never flinched as the bolt came towards them like she knew she was safe; however, the vacant pleading expression in her eyes betray a fear of the Jedi also. The Captain fixes a steady gaze on Kate. "You are going to be fine sweetheart" he states trying to relay a calming feeling towards the child. "Zala Tsu take your hands off her and we can start over. Nobody needs to get hurt. What is it going to take for you to let her go and then get the hell off my ship" he states swallowing all anger and continuing what he hopes is a reassuring tone for the little girl.

"See darling, Daddy does care and won't let anything happen to you." Zala laughs and places a soft kiss on Kate's cheek.

Kate shivers with revulsion but then tries to regain her composure by looking at the ground. "This was the worst idea ever" the kid in her thinks but the small part that is trying to be an adult and future Jedi squashes the revulsion she is feeling as Zala Tsu kisses her. "I should have called Luke first. I should not have come because they said Luke wanted me to." Kate thinks but it is too late now.

"Sweetheart," Jim calls "look at me" but the child is staring fixedly at a spot by her feet. "Dammit kid look at me" Jim yells in his head but verbally tones it down to "Kate, Sweetheart, you need to look at me" with just a hint of adult authority in his voice. Kate responds to his change in tone and looks at him but this time her eyes dart back and forth across his face as if searching for something. "Lower your weapons and give me the hostage or this is going to turn ugly real fast" he states feeling the rage again beginning to build. Although he wants to reassure the child with words he knows that any show of weakness in his demeanor could cause these Jedi to kill her regardless. His eyes lock on Zala Tsu's and he realizes he is in a real life Kobiyashi Maru scenario; however he has beaten this scenario before.

"Hostage!" Zala Tsu laughs and throws her head back causing her lekku to swing gently from side to side. "Why would I come half way across the galaxy to hold your daughter hostage? Go to him pet" Zala Tsu says and pushes Kate forward as the human male Jedi deactivates the light saber barring her path. The push is not strong enough to make Kate stumble forward but only causes her to rock slightly as Zala Tsu releases her.

Kirk relaxes slightly and extends a hand towards Kate. "Come here sweetheart" he encourages the child but she does not move. "Give me a fucking break kid. Get your ass over here" is quickly translated to "Kate. You need to come over her honey" Kirk repeats slightly waving his fingertips but she still does not move. "Katherine!" Kirk barks causing her to jump slightly and turn back to Zala Tsu who is standing behind her. "Look at me and come here now" Kirk firmly states using what he assumes is a half decent pissed off fatherly tone.

"Go on pet. We discussed this earlier and you know what to do" Zala Tsu states for the first time without a hint of sex to her voice. " I will assume she is going to medical. Simple DNA tests will affirm my words to you and when you are ready to talk we will answer any and all questions you have" she finishes as Kirk's hand latches onto the small wrist. Kate lets out a startled gasp. In a single motion Kirk sweeps the child out of the line of fire and cradles her to his chest saying "Take 'em down" as all three phasers fire simultaneously dropping the three adult Jedi. O'Neill has a very bad feeling. Was she smiling as he stunned her? Was this her game plan all along. "Unit two code red. We have three to transport to the brig" Jack states into his shirt comm. "Why the fuck couldn't I fire" he thinks as they leave the room and begins to analyze why he could not initially fire at Zala Tsu during her encounter with Jim but easily took her out in the end.

As Kirk exits Transporter room 12 Kate begins to squirm and push out of his arms. "Zala...Zala...Are you hurt? Zala!" she screams now struggling within Kirk's firm grasp as the doors to Transported room 12 snap shut behind her. Kirk does not release the child for several more feet even though she is wiggling enough to make it difficult to keep his grasp. He sees Spock and McCoy standing behind several rows of Star Fleet security. "You fucking Nerf Herder put me down" the child bellows and begins slapping at his face and kicking his shins with her feet. "I'll fucking kill you if you hurt them" Kate rants and delivers a well placed blow right below Jim's knee.

"Fuck" the Captain yells as he drops the extremely pissed off child between himself and his two friends. "Enough" he yells rubbing his knee as she quickly regains her feet from being dropped like sack of potatoes. Taking in her surroundings and looking for a way out, Kate tries to run behind Kirk and make it to the passage way immediately to her left. She did not have a plan but the flight response was overwhelming her. As she prepares to bolt down the hall Kirk grabs her arm and firmly holds her in place next to him.

"What the hell is happening here" McCoy asks in disbelief staring at a fuming Captain and the equally fuming child to his right.

"Lemme go" Kate pleads, shouts and begins to desperately tug her upper arm out of Kirk's firm grasp.

"Captain what course of logic sent you to the conclusion that letting the alien vessel aboard the Enterprise would prove wise" Spock states as if this was a typical occurence.

Bones, having assumed from past experience with Kirk's innate ability to injure himself, brings out a sedative. He dials down the amount to adjust for the child's body weight and injects her gently in the shoulder.

"You lousy motherfuckinnnnnn" Kate's voice trails off as the hypospray instantly takes effect and Kirk barely stops her head from impacting the deck floor. Kirk lets out a deep exhale as he lowers the child to the deck as Bones begins running a medical tricorder over her sleeping form. Kirk stares down at Kate and leans with a heavy thud against the wall. A full on migraine is throbbing from his eye sockets to his jaw. As the adrenaline slowly leaves his body the pain continues to increase until it is a full on symphony in his head. Jim rubs his eyes.

"Captain" Dawson reports "we are taking the prisoners to the brig. O'Neill will report back when they are in their cells and secure. Jim nods and Dawson turns on his heels and walks away.

"Well she doesn't seem to have any medical problems but I should take her to Sick Bay for a full scan" Bones states as he jabs a hypospray into Jim's calf.

"Fuck Bones" Jim yelps and reaches down to rub the injection site.

"For the migraine." he says absently. As Bones gently scoops up the small form he turns to Jim and says "You look like shit"

"Did you learn those powers of observation from med school or were you just born with them?" Jim shoots back looking down at Kate lying limp in the Doctor's arms. A blonde curl tumbles across her forehead and lays dangling on the doctors blue sleeve. The sight propels Jim back 12 years ago to a beach on Risa. Lauren's hair tumbling across his arm as he wrestles her to the sand amidst playful giggles about how this was a public beach and even thought they were married they would get arrested if caught. As the doctor turns, the child is swept from his sight and his chest tightens.

"Captain our first order of duty should be to.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Spock" Jim interrupts him "take care of it. You have the bridge. Contact O'Neill. He will fill you in" Jim's voice trails off as he begins to run down the hall after Bones. "I'll be in Sick bay."

Spock raises a single eyebrow as he listens to the voice grow dimmer with each command and then walks towards Transporter room 12 to take command of the situation.


	4. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me. I love kid fic and love to see the "dad" side of Jim but I really don't think he would just jump into the dad role immediately. Who does that in real life when you actually have to spend time with a baby? I will hopefully get to some fluff late in this chapter. Please leave a review if you like it so I will know to keep going. Enjoy and comment if you desire. Yes = keep writing No reviews = stop.

Chapter 3 Confirmation

Kirk stares down at the small form sleeping in Med Bay 1 as he rolls down his left sleeve. "We should have the results in a few seconds" Bones replies as he carries the blood sample to a monitor across the room in his office.

"A Huh," he mutters lost in thought. There is no denying Kate's blond hair matches Kirk's and the green eyes that searched his during the confrontation were reminiscent of Lauren's but hell genes are genes right. Millions upon millions of humans have that combination throughout the galaxy. He watches her small chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm and begins to drift back to that day on Risa. Everything was perfect. They were happy. Weren't they? He remembers Lauren laughing in the water with the sun shining off her hair. Lauren taunting him. "Wanna hit this. Right here. Right now" she laughs standing waist deep in the crystal clear waters of the lagoon slowly removing her bikini top. A persistent murmur gnaws at the back of his mind as he is reliving the last time he had made love to his wife during a break from the Academy. A deep loneliness settles in his core forcing his to ponder the events he thought were long forgotten. "She can't be mine." Kirk silent muses. "Lauren would never have left no matter what the circumstance." But the reality is she did. Kirk's subconscious still defends her adding "Even if she did she could not have stayed hidden this long". His anger begins to replace the loneliness and he looks up at the monitor over the bed.

"Jim. … Dammit Jim are you with me" Bones repeats from his desk as he stares intently at the computer screen displaying the results of Jim and Kate's blood work.

"She is not mine" Kirk professesonce again to himself. "Yeah. Whatcha got" he replies as he walks into McCoy's office and drops into the chair across from his old friend.

"A match" Bones states emphatically and turns the screen for Jim to reveal the results.

"Run it again" Kirk demands and flies to his feet leaning in so close to the screen he blocks Bones view.

"I did." And after a long pause "Twice" Bones calmly states.

"Then run it a fucking third time" Jim rants as he begins to pace the room locking his hands behind his head as is to add a physical barrier to the information streaming from Bones' mouth. His strides increase as he paces the small office but with nowhere to go but back and forth, Jim appears to be running from one side of the room to the other. Bones watches the display with a detached resoluteness. He has seen this behavior before in patients, spouses, parents when he diagnoses a life shocking result: cancer, death, paternity tests, the list goes on but the recipients all play out the shock in one of two forms: crushing sadness or overwhelming anger. Bones knows his friend and steels himself for the rage that is coming his way.

"Run it again. That an order" Jim screams and slams his hands on the desk so hard Bones' coffee ripples next to him. Bones does not move and fixes Jim with a steady stare. Their eyes lock and neither of them blink for an endless moment. "Did you hear me?" Jim replies slowly annunciating each word with venom. "Fucking run the god damned test again" Kirk yells so loud that everyone now in sick Bay is watching the exchange between the two men. Kirk catches Chapel and two other nurses out of the corner of his eye and taking long strides out of Bones' office screams "Clear the room". His crew does not need to see him like this. They quickly exit Sick Bay and Jim returns to Bones' office. "You looking for a special invitation to follow orders" he snaps and begins pacing again. Typically, after such an outburst, Kirk feels regret for he has directed it to but not today. He has three hostile "guests " in detention, an alien ship off his port bow, a child claiming paternity and over 400 crew that require his attention. For the first time since Tarsus VI Jim is unable to control all the emotions associated with utter helplessness (fear, anxiety, rage, sadness) and slams a fist into the office wall. The pain radiates through his hand and helps to calm his head briefly.

Bones never moves and continues to watch Jim pace with the steely demeanor that is sometimes required in his position as Chief Medical Officer. Slowly he opens the bottom drawer to his desk and removes a strong whiskey and two shot glasses. The familiar clink of the glasses causes Jim to turn and look at Bones. Bones silently pours himself a shot and then Jim. Staring at Jim, Bones downs the contents and pours himself another. Jim walks back to the chair across from Bones and with a precise movements takes a seat and downs his drink. He sets the glass on the desk with a loud clink and motions with his head for another as he forms his thoughts. Bones refills the glass and waits for Jim to proceed.

"Bones, I know I fuck around a lot but this is not happening to me. If she was 2...Hell 5 even …maybe I could entertain the possibility of a night gone wrong but she's like 15 of something" Jim stammers. "I was with my wife then" he sighs dejectedly drawing out the word wife for several seconds and slumps back into the chair. "She's dead Leonard. She would not have just run off like some whore in the night taking our kid with her. Besides... apart from that the one guy... our guests aren't exactly residents of our current neighborhood if you catch my drift. That female humanoid, I know I would have remembered seeing a being like that in Star Fleet if they were part of the Federation." Jim rambles on.

"He's ready to talk" Bones thinks and leans forward resting his elbows on the desk between them. "The child is roughly 12 based on her physiology and not only did I compare her sample to yours but also to Lauren's from the database. The results are a 100% match. You have got to pull it together or I will declare you emotionally compromised and restrict you ass to Sick Bay. Regardless of the test, there is a child 10 feet from you that I am surprised hasn't woken to your tirade of she is not mine." Bones stares at his Captain and realizes he needs to rip the proverbial band-aid off now before he has another screaming Kirk in Sick Bay. "Now you're gonna pull it together when you are around her to try and lessen any further psychological trauma she has undoubtedly experienced being ripped from whatever home she was at." Bones leans back in his seat and rubs his eyes trying to fend off the headache beginning to grow there.

Kirk nervously looks over his shoulder at Kate and then back at Bones. "I can't pretend to know her. Be her father. I am a Star Fleet Captain, not some dead beat dad who wouldn't know his own kid" he whispers looking for confirmation in Bones' eyes but is only met with Leonard's level stare.

"Did the female guest say anything to make you believe it is not true" Bones questions trying to get Jim to think critically and act like the Captain he has known for almost 15 years.

"Nah. Just that we would be receiving a package that would be of immense value to Star Fleet and more specifically to me. She only referenced me being the father after she was transported onto the ship" Suddenly Jim's blood turns to ice water. "They did not do something to Kate did they" Jim asks jumping up and making it to the child's side in three quick steps. He starts to reach for her hand but she inhales deeply and he quickly retracts his hand. "She's not mine" he again silently repeats as almost a mantra in his head.

"No. All medical tests and screens came back negative for illness or medical issues." McCoy states as he walks up to Jim's side. "From all my tests she has a bill of health as clean as the other kids on board."

"Take care of her Leonard" Jim quietly says staring down at the sleeping form before turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going man" Bones demands grabbing Jim's arm as the doors to Sick Bay slide open. "You can't walk out on her. I am a Doctor not a babysitter. What are you going to do if she wakes up here alone?"

"She is not going to be alone. You are here. I am going to speak with our new friends and find some answers" Jim spits back icily yanking his arm out of Bones' grip "I have ship to run". Bones stares at him until the door slides shut and then shakes his head in disgust. As he walks back to Kate the door slides open and Jim re-appears. "Comm me immediately if she wakes up before I get back." he says. "Bones , I am not being a dick here but I have several fires to put out and only one hose." Jim takes a step back into Sick Bay. "Stay with her Bones" he pleads softening his voice almost to a whisper. "If you can keep her sedated until I return with some answers I think it will be for the best. Regardless of what happens from here out I am an adult and can barely process the past hour." Kirk searchs his friend's face and sees the tension starting to fade from the corners of Bones' eyes. "I…" Jim's voice cracks as he is for the first time, in a long time, at a loss for words.

"Go. Do your job. I won't leave her side until you get back here." Bones agrees as Jim claps him on the back and again leaves Sick Bay. "You are going to be just fine darlin'" Bones says as he stares down at the child taking her pulse. "Your dad will come around and then I will have two of you to worry about" he softly chuckles patting her hand.

The BRIG

Kirk enters the brig to see all three Jedi calmly mediating in their respective cells. He studies each individual for a few seconds and then walks over to Jack who is leaning against the back wall. "Have they said anything?" Kirk asks never taking his eyes off the prisoners. They have crossed the threshold from guest to prisoner in his mind the minute they involved the child in the transporter room. Although they have not done anything to warrant a change in status and a night in the brig except to royally piss Jim off he is taking no chances.

"Nawh" Jack says also keeping his eyes on the cells. "Permission to speak freely sir" Jack asks?

"Yeah" Kirk replies and pulls his attention off the Jedi.

"What the hell is going on here sir. Why were they beamed aboard in the middle of the night without any scans, visual conformations..." Jack demands.

Kirk stiffens when hearing Jack's tone. Permission to speak freely is one thing but accusing Jim of purposefully endangering his crew is another. As he prepares to hand Jack his ass common sense prevails. The guy is only doing his job like it or not. A new thought crosses Jims mind. "Did you feel helpless at times in their presence?" Kirk asks turning back to stare at the Jedi. "No helpless is not the right word but dammed if I can describe the feeling" Jim says shaking his head slightly as if to clear his mind.

"Helpless isn't the right word...but something was off" Jack confirms rubbing his forehead with his palm. "In the transporter room, you know when she began approaching you, I should have fired then but it was as if something in the back of my brain kept saying 'relax. Everything is fine' in some weird surfer type voice. This situation is FUBAR* sir".

"Yeah. I think your right." Jim says rubbing his chin. "I want them off the ship ASPA Coronel after we have debriefed them. I am calling senior staff to my ready room in 30 minutes. Find a replacement for yourself and get there." Jim turns to leave and notices that Zala Tsu has watched the entire exchange between Jack and himself.

"I'll be waiting Captain" Zala Tsu taunts sly from behind the glass as Jim turns and walks out.

* FUBAR - fucked up beyond all recognition


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used various curse words found in the Stars Wars galaxy she came from. Look them up if you can't derive their meaning from the context in Wookiepedia. I have defined several below to get you started.  
> Please read and review if you want. Love feedback. Also I have posted a poll on what to do with Lauren Kirk. Vote under my profile in fanfic or leave an answer in the review box below.
> 
> Droyk: A Corellian expletive
> 
> Stoopa: Huttese for "fool."
> 
> Di'kut: A Mandalorian expletive meaning "idiot
> 
> E chu ta!: A Huttese insult.
> 
> Floob: A Sullustan expletive describing one who has upset the speaker

Chapter 4 Revelations

Enterprise Ready Room

Jim paces the room as the senior staff argues about the situation, discuss their various departments, and fight about the best way to proceed.

"An I been tellin' ya there ain't no bloody residual energy signature to study out there Mr. Spock" Scotty yells pissed that Spock first thinks he missed something and secondly that he missed the energy vortex surrounding the entry of the alien ship.

"And may I remind you Mr. Scott the first rule of Thermodynamics states that energy cannot be created or destroyed…." Spock responds primly.

"Oh do nugh remine me of Kindergarten physics Mr. Spock…."

"And the crew did not tell the Keptin they were beamin' four to the transporter room" Chekov stated incredulously rolling his eyes.

"No. I was entering the bridge when Lt. Sanders informed the ship to 'prepare to beam over with your entire party please'." Sulu replies imitating Lt. Sanders high pitched girlie voice when appropriate.

"Air head!" Uhura rants "Did she think it was Pike or something and not a possible hostile individual."

"I had no idea that the Captain thought only one individual was coming over." Sulu responds

"And she did not even run a sound sweep to pick up any extra voices before she just let them waltz into our home" Uhura says.

"Apparently not, nor did Edwards run a thermal scan for life forms." Sulu says disgustedly cocking his head to one side.

"What the fuck" Uhura exclaims "that's SOP. Where the hell did…"

Kirk thanks God again for Alpha crew and wonders just how differently the past two hours would have played out if the vessel showed up at 1500 hours as opposed to 0300 hours. They had taken it upon themselves to be fully briefed before the meeting started so that they could work on solutions and not just rehash old information. "Time to get this meeting organized" Kirk thinks and takes his seat at the head of the table. The only one not arguing at the moment is Jack. Kirk looks at the man calmly sitting at the end of the table opposite him and decides to start there. "Colonel, what can you tell us about our friends in the Brig" Kirk asks.

"Well I have never seen a weapon like that before" Jack states "or how fast the male was deflecting the phaser beam or how the hell he even deflected the beam for that matter. Sir my gut is telling me they are exactly where they want to be and are controlling the situation rather than us controlling them. Dawson has run species scans on the three and besides the human male, can't identify where the hell they are from. I think they are telepathic or are at least have some sort of telepathy like the Betazoids. With all the action over the past two hours, no one directly involved with the three prisoners is showing tension anxiety, stress….nothing. For the amount of security involved in taking them out of the transporter room and then the sheer number of guards I have posted, you'd think that there would be at least one with an itchy trigger finger. I also think that they wanted to surprise the hell out of us with the kid. Hell I thought it was a dwarf or extremely small alien when they first came over but I think it was a ploy to shock and awe us if things went south. Children always change an equation in a battle and they played that card perfectly." Jack leans on the table and continues "Sir, I am not sure even with all the firepower in the room and hall we could've stopped them if they had been intent on leaving that room. My professional opinion is that they have us right where they want us."

"Can you control the situation?" Kirk asks suddenly concerned about the safety of his ship.

"Yeah …with enough firepower" Jack nods an affirmation. "I don't care where they are from. 50 men shooting at a single target will take it down." Jack leans back in his seat clearly trying to contain his anger with the situation. Pike had known what he was doing assigning Jack to the Enterprise. He was easy going, sarcastic, and a damn good man if he let you into his circle; however, he was cool, calculating, and methodical at his job. Nothing slipped by him and when it did there was going to be hell to pay. Jack did not like surprises.

"Colonel O'Neill has stated that they are willing to answer questions so the most logical course would be to gain more knowledge before taking action" Spock relies cool as ever.

"Jim" Bones' voice breaks into the conference room from an overhead speaker "she is waking up. You might want to get down here."

Faced with his multiple fires analogy Kirk does what he has always done when faced with a problem: delegate authority. "Spock, Jack, find out what you can about the prisoners and what they want. Uhura, Chekov, Scotty beam over to their ship and bring it to docking bay 10 for further analysis. Sulu you have the conn. We will meet back here at 1800 hours to update each other of your findings" Jim states and leaves the room confident that each team leader will cross all their "t's" and dot their "i's" during their missions. No one mentions or asks about the fourth being in Sick Bay although the gossip mill has burned through the entire ship by this point. They have a job to do and are doing it which makes Jim's next task a hell of a lot easier.

SICK BAY

"Just in time" Bones says as Jim enters the med bay. Kate is softly moaning as she struggles to wake up from the hypo spray induced sleep.

"What should I do?" Jim asks desperately looking for guidance.

"Talk to her. Hold her hand. Pretend she is your daughter if that will get you through it but don't upset her. I wasn't expecting a child when I came to the transporter room and even though I dialed the dose back it was still way to high. I can't give her anything else if she becomes upset for another 2 hours or so and that could be an eternity if you fuck this up" Bones growls.

"Thanks for the damn vote of confidence" Jim says and then makes a mental note to watch his language around this new guest. "I guess you're mine?" The voice in his head says as he sits on the bed beside her and takes her small hand into his. She moans again and turns her head on the pillow. "Hey sweetheart…..Just relax. I have been hypo-ed more times than I can count. Sometimes it can take a minute to wake up" Jim reassures her and leans over to kiss her small hand. As soon as he as kisses her hand, Jim feels a panic bubbling up inside him. "Why did I do that? Because you're mine. Where is your mommy?" The questions flood his mind as he drags the chair over with his leg so that he is eye level with Kate never releasing her hand. "Come on baby" he says and begins to stroke the hair around her face. His mom used to do that when he was sick. Well when she was home when he was sick but either way he remembered it just felt good. "Wake up. I'm here. You are safe and warm. No one is going to hurt you."

Bones places a hand on Jim's shoulder and smiles at his friend. "From psychotic ranting to concerned father in less than two hours; He'll get the hang of it" Bones says to himself and adjusts the monitor above the bed. Her eyes flutter her eyes open and she is face to face with Jim. "This is really happening" she thinks. "I wish you were Han" but she remembers Zala Tsu's instructions and tries to blink back the tears forming in her eyes. Bones walks away to give this newly formed family a moment of privacy.

"Hey hey hey Katie bug don't cry" Jim reassures her and surprises himself with how easy it is to be with her. Just like it was with Lauren. He wipes the tears away gently with his finger tips. "You're safe and warm here. Just relax and wake up slow." He commands softly and begins to stroke her hair again.

Kate takes a moment to study him in quiet. His hair, nose, jaw, and face match the holo hidden away in her closet back home of the man smiling with her mom on a sunny beach long ago. This is her father but she will never let him know she knows. Zala Tsu said not to be fooled by his sweet words and handsome face. That he will leave her at the nearest habitable planet the first chance he gets if they do not complete their mission. Zala Tsu had told her he is not what he seems and to be wary. Zala Tsu explained that he had thrown her mom out when he found out she was having a Jedi baby. If he got rid of his wife why would he keep you Zala had reasoned? Kate will not be left again by anyone else. Why did she not listen to Luke and stay where she was supposed to. "They will never find me here" she thinks as tears threaten to spill again and she decides the only way home to Han, Luke and Leia is to complete the mission at whatever the cost. Kate has no loyalty to this man. She takes a deep breath and tries to sit up but Kirk's hands are holding her hand and head in place.

"Easy does it honey" he says and gently cups his hand behind her head helping her sit up. "You need to take it easy for a while until you get your bearings back. Do you want anything? Water? An extra blanket? Something to eat?"Jim asks realizing the panic is gone from his body and is being replaced by a sense of relief that she is fine.

"Water?" she says softly and gives a little cough to clear her throat. She is only going to get one chance to find Zala Tsu and the other Jedi so she has to make this count. It is her part in this plan. Zala was right. The Captain did not engage the Jedi when she was with them so she had to be "the diplomat" like Zala Tsu said and broker their release just like Leia does. "Druk. Is Leia ever this scared" she wonders.

"Hold on" Jim smiles and walks across the room to the replicator for her drink. When he has taken two steps away from her Kate flings the blanket aside and tries to run for the door but Kirk is on her before her feet barely hit the ground. "Whoa there Katie Bug where do you think you're going" he says and sweeps her up and back into bed. "You little girl need to rest" he says and tries to cover her back up with the blanket.

"Droyka" she mutters. She missed her chance. That bastard stopped her from finding the other Jedi. Anger begins to build up in her chest. She will have to find another way out of here. Leia's way didn't work so maybe she will try Han's brand of diplomacy. "Get your hands off of me you kriffing, sleemo Hutt spawn" she yells at Kirk staring into his eyes trying her best to intimidate him.

"Bones, she is having some speech problems. Get over here" Kirk calls out concerned. As McCoy walks across the room Kirk looks up at him and asks "What the hell were you gonna give me last night? I haven't ever been unable to speak after waking up have I?" Kirk looks at McCoy concerned about his daughter and concerned about whether or not McCoy was trying to kill him last night with the hypo spray. Bones is scanning her with another tricorder.

"Speech problems!" Kate snaps "I don't have speech problems you stoopa di'kut."

Bones and Kirk look at each other, smile, and chuckle realizing she is bitching them out. It is highly inappropriate but hearing the stream of what has to be vulgar expletives coming from the little patient is more than Kirk can bare at the moment. Relief flows through his body that she is OK and not suffering from some stroke or neurological condition. "I'm a big boy. I can take it. This isn't the first time a girl has bitched me out." he thinks.

The sight of they laughing just makes her more angry. "E chu ta! There is nothing wrong with me. Take me to the Jedi. You kriffing…."

"OK this is not so cute anymore" Kirk thinks as she starts cussing again. Although the doesn't know exactly what she is saying he knows grammar and these words are definitely something that should not be coming out of a child's mouth. "Settle down kiddo" Kirk interrupts her with a paternal tone but she keeps going.

"Settle down" Kate yells. "You Floobing…"

"Stop" Kirk says adding a little more authority to his voice than he initially intended. This is not going to be as easy as he first thought. Where the hell was she living before this? Some seedy space bar at the edge of a galaxy with a bunch of pirates and rogues. "Oh hell no. I gotta nip this in the bud real quick" he thinks. "I know you are scared and confused but using language like that..."

"You wanna hear language? I can go on all night until you let me out of here and reunite me with the Jedi" She retorts. Their eyes lock and she waits for any sign of capitulation but she clearly does not know who she is dealing with. When he doesn't move she starts again speaking very slowly to make sure he understands each word "I will make your life a living hell you kriffing droyka until I see Zala and…"

"Enough," Kirk states using his command voice. He releases her hand and stands up: His full 5'10" frame staring down at her. Ok so maybe he isn't a towering man like Han but being a child and laying down makes him seem like a giant. "You are going to calm down and speak to me reasonably and courteously or I am going to come back later when you are able to manage that. Understand me. You DON'T speak to adults that way young lady." "Shit. Fuck. What am I doing? I can't scare her or she might clam up. I need to find out what she knows about the Jedi. I need to be a friend and not a father" he says but the tiny piece of him that is starting to accept that she is his daughter takes over. "Now let's start over. Do you still want that drink?"

"No" she says flatly.

"OK. Can you tell me where you are from and why you came here?" Jim asks softening his tone and sitting back down. Kate folds her arms across her chest and turns her head. "Jesus Christ is she pouting" he thinks. "Great." Jim stares at her for a minute until a new idea crosses his mind. "Kids are basically dumb right. Why do they pout? To get what they want. So let's give it to her" he thinks. Jim leans back in his chair locking his heads behind his head matching the exact opposite of her body posture. They stay like this for several minutes before Kirk makes his move. "Let's play 20 questions. It's a game from Earth where you ask each other 20 questions and they have to answer. You go first. Ask me anything?"

When she does not respond he tries again. "OK, I'll start. Let's see. Do you want to go see your friends?" he asks.

Kate's head snaps around. "Are you serious? "Yes. I am ready…" she says uncrossing her arms.

"Bup bup bup," Jim says playfully "you didn't ask a question. That was more of a declarative sentence. Different game. Try again?

"Wha….." Kate stares at him dumbfounded and then shakes her head. After a deep sigh she asks "Can I go see the Jedi?"

"No." he replies and then adds quickly "Not yet at least. We have to finish the game. What's your favorite color?"

His response and question came so fast that Kate is rattled for a moment. "Blue" she states and stares at him thoroughly confused.

"Your turn" he says.

"Um uh." Her mind goes blank. "What's your favorite color?" she manages back

"Green. Whats your favorite animal?"

"Dog" she says

"No Shi….kidding. No kidding" Kirk says trying to eliminate the profanity. This no cursing may be harder than it seems. "Mine to. I had a dog back in Iowa as a kid. A border collie named Ariel. What's your dog's name?"

"I don't have one. Almost did once." She says starting to open up. "I had Han right there and then Leia reminded me of it being this huge responsibility" she says rolling her eyes. "But Jacen had a rock lizard."

"Good girl. Keep talking" Kirk thinks and makes a mental note to figure out who this Han, Leia, and Jacen were later on. They had to be important to her because she was calling his name when she was waking up. "Hit me with another one?"

"Ummm." Again her mind goes blank.

Trying to keep her from thinking too long Kirk says "Slow poke" with a smile. "I'll go again until you think of one. OK. Coke or Pepsi"

Bones watches the interaction form across the room and marvels at the ease Jim is bonding with Kate.

"I ugh… I don't know what that is" she says wrinkling up her forehead in thought.

"Seriously!. They don't have Coke where you're from? You have been missing out kiddo. Bones get us two Cokes. You are going to love it." Kirk assures her as Bones brings over two glasses filled with a dark bubbling liquid. "Try it. You'll love it…..well most kids do anyways" Kirk drains the glass in a single gulp.

Kate picks up the offered drink and smells it before taking a tentative sip. "It's a fizz" she says and takes a big swallow. "I love fizz but Leia never lets me have it for dinner."

"Yeah same here kid. Parents must be the same everywhere," Kirk chuckles. Kate gives him a quick smile and takes another sip.

"Water IS a better choice. That stuff will rot your teeth and has no nutritional value" Mc Coy mumbles standing next to Jim.

"This" Jim claps McCoy on the back "is our Chief Medical Officer. You can call him Bones. He barks a lot but is really an old softie. Just ask his daughter Joanna. When you get out of here I'll introduce her to you."

"There are kids here?" she asks suspiciously. "There were never kids on the Star Cruisers or Star Destroyers. Well sometimes there were but it was mostly when we were transporting refugees."

"Star Cruisers. Wow that sounds like a big ship." Kirk whistles. "Come on baby. Give me something to work with" he pleads silently and she does.

"They are. I would play hide and seek sometimes with Ben but we had to use the Force or agree to stay in only one area like the docking bay because the game would've lasted forever." She says taking another drink of the soda.

Realizing her glass was nearly empty Jim raises his hand like in a bar and says "Bones, two more in those little glasses from your desk drawer. Was Ben you refugee friend? " Kirk tries to keep the conversation going. This is one thing he KNOWS how to do. Start asking women about their friends and they can go on all night. Kate is not exception and starts to ramble on about Ben as McCoy brings over two more sodas and the shot glasses.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Bones whispers in Jim's ear as he sets down the items on the small table next to Jim. "This is Sick bay not a bar. It's been 2 hours. I wouldn't drink any if you plan to attend that the staff meeting in 5 minutes." Bones replies flicking his eyes back and forth between a used hypo spray and the Cokes. Kirk quickly understands.

"Hey, I'm working with what I got. She's talking now." Kirk replies and pours the Coke into the shot glasses offering one to Kate. Kate is finishing up her story and takes the little glass but stares at Jim questioningly. "He gets all grumpy when you eat bad so you need to find ways around the doctor's orders" Jim winks drawing another smile out of Kate. "You know my ship is pretty big."

"Not like a Star Destroyer . Your ship would almost fit in it's cargo hold." She challenges playing the mine is bigger than yours game but Jim's doing silent calculations in his head about the exact size a ship would have to be to "dock" the Enterprise. As Jim is lost in thought Kate asks "Can I see the Jedi now?"

"No." he says snapping back into reality. "I still have like 16 questions left and you have 19. Who is your favorite Jedi in the group?"

"Rogan. Definitely. He's from Corellia like Han. He's actually very funny when he is in a good mood. You will like him." She states emphatically drinking the Coke in a single swallow.

"Ah….No…The bastard kidnapped my daughter and invaded my ship. No sweetie, Daddy and Rogan are definitely Not going to be friends" he thinks and hands over his shot glass of Coke taking her empty one. Kate fiddles with the rim swirling the contents around and downs the shot in a single sip and holds it out for more. "Fuck me. She knows how to do shots at 12. Where was she raised under a rock? I don't have a god damned idea how to be a parent but I can do better than this." Jim goes to fill it again but sees the slight head shake from Bones and instead sets both glasses on the table. "Do the Jedi live with you on these ships?" he asks.

"Nah" she yawns and blinks several times. Her eyes are getting very heavy and she is having trouble staying awake. "They…" yawn "they use them to go to planets that need help" she murmurs and closes her eyes. When they have stayed shut for several seconds Jim gets up and walks over to Bones.

"Yah know most Dad's have tea parties with their daughter's and not 'tell the bartender your life story' parties" Bones says disapprovingly.

"Plenty of time later for that" Jim says absentmindedly. "Besides you just slipped my daughter a Mickie Finn. Kinda the pot callin' the kettle black doncha think?"

"Find out anything useful?" Bones inquires changing the subject.

"Well if she's right about those ships they have to be huge. I can't even fathom the firepower…"

"Captain, Alpha crew is assembled and waiting in the ready room." Spock's voice comes over the speakers.

"Be there in two minutes." Jim responds heading for the door.

"Jim. Wait. What are you planning to do with Kate? She can't live in Sick Bay you know."

"What am I going to do with her?" Jim asks incredulously

.

"Well Captain Obvious, as her father I assumed she would live with you." Bones replies smartly.

"Bones, I can't take care of her now. Let her go home with you and meet Joanna. Call it a sleep over! I don't care."

"She is a child you asshole not a puppy you play with for ten minutes and then pass off to someone else. I don't mind her meeting Joanna but you gotta come up with a longer term plan. It's best to start off early with clear expectations. Besides, this is gonna be a hard enough transition so I suggest you take home some light reading material I have down loaded for you and have housekeeping change the sheets in your guest room." Jim looks at Bones in shock. He had never thought past being with her when she woke up and finding out any intell she might know. This is getting permanent and it scares him to death. "Go. Go to your meeting. She will be asleep for another 2 hours or so. I'll comm you when she is awake." Jim stares at the PADD Bones thrusted into his hand and looks at the books he downloaded. "How to Talk So Your Kids will Listen", "Battle Hymn of the Tiger Mother", "The 7 Habits of Highly Effective Pre-teens", "Star Fleets Guide to Happy Children on Constitution Class Starships", and Parenting the Strong Willed Child" are the first few titles he sees. "I'd start with the Strong Willed Child by Jean Lidloff. I knew her at the Academy. I can put her on speed dial if you want" Bones smirks but is greeted with a dirty look.

"Captain" Spock comms again.

"I'm coming" Kirk growls and heads out the door.


	6. Chapter 5 extragalactic Lowdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review if you like it. I have a hard time with accents. Please leave suggestions if desired.

Chapter 5 Extragalactic lowdown

READY ROOM

As Kirk walks into the room Spock begins the briefing. Kirk can tell Spock is a little pissed Kirk was so late but because he doesn't display emotions it is not apparent except to his closest friends. Kirk takes a seat. "The prisoner's names are Zala Tsu, Da-Mu-Unka, and Rogan Donos. Zala is a female Twi'lek from a planet called Ryloth. Da-Mu-Unka is from a plant called Cerea and the human male is Rogan from Corellia. We conducted a basic medical scan but Dr. McCoy should administer a more complete exam at his earliest convenience. They belong to a group, which appears to be similar to the Federation, called the Jedi Knights. These Jedi form some sort of ancient monastic peacekeeping organization that is designed to be mediate conflict and keep peace within their galaxy. In order to become a Jedi you must be born with what they term "The Force" which from what I can infer is a metaphysical and /or spiritual power that helps guide them in their daily lives. When asked more specific questions Rogan responded that this Force 'enhances their ability to be compassionate, selfless, knowledge seekers and powerful soldiers when necessary.'"

"Compassionate kidnapping super soldiers?" Kirk asks. "Just the people I want movin' in next door but it fits to what Kate was telling me in Sick Bay. She happened to leave out the whole part of being a soldier though."

"Yeah, and get this. They apparently use this Force to 'feel' their enemies out during conflict. It explains how the son of a bitch was so fast in the transporter room. I think this Force thing is a way to read someone's mind so you can beat 'em to the punch." Jack comments. "I have my weapons tech trying to figure out that light sword thing but so far all he can do is turn it on. Oh and by the way I need you to approve a new work desk for my department sir. …..And a replacement floor panel. Botany will probably be calling for a ceiling patch but I told 'em that was something their department head should talk to you about." Kirk looks at Jack confused to why they are talking about budgets now but before he can respond Jack answers his question. "It appears sir that the weapon goes through well pretty much any material it comes into contact with. Crewman Reed has assured me that he will proceed with 'the utmost care the next time he activates the device' sir."

"Moving on" Kirk says raising his eyebrows at Jack who shrugs. "Any idea where they come from?"

"They claim they're from a galaxy known as SkyRiver. This galaxy is 120,000 light years across with 400 billion stars, approximately 180 billion planets, and a population of more than 100 quadrillion beings populating 70 million systems." Spock finishes.

"They're extragalactic?" Kirk questions. "Is that even possible?" he asks Scotty

"Aye Captain in theory but I duh no how yed even get there sir? The Enterprise is the fastest ship in the fleet but weed na be able to get there. Idda take 300 years at warp 10 just to gid us to Andromeda and they couldna even point out where they were from given our galaxy as a point of reference."

"Or were just not forthcoming with that information Mr. Scott" Spocks corrects and is given a dirty look by Scotty.

"The point is sir, do we actually believe they've come a helluva long way just to drop a wee lassie to her dad. I dunno if I believe it. But, if that's true and they can just make the jump anytime a kid is lost, why hava we not seen 'em before now?" Scotty proposes.

"Good point" Kirk says and rubs his forehead. "They couldn't have had enough supplies to come in one jump."

"Aye that's where the energy anamoly comes in. I think it was some artificial gravity assistance mechanism but I canna tell you anything else" Scotty explains frustrated "If I could getta wee peek inside their ship I mighta had more to report."

"Then how did you get their ship on board?" Kirk asks directing the question to Chekov.

"Vee could not beam directly aboard so I towed it to da docking bay. Veed had a team tryin' to open the wessle but no luck yet" Chekov confirms.

"Perfect." Kirk slumps back in his chair and then leans forward clasping his hands. Looking each member of Alpha team in the eye he says "So I can subspace message Star Fleet and tell them our ship was almost taken over by super soldiers" he holds up one finger, "from a galaxy so far away we can't even see it" he holds up a second finger, "and they made the journey in a damn shuttle we can't open." He holds up a third finger. Everyone but Spock shifts uncomfortably in their set. "Fuck people" he says and slams a hand on the table. "If they can do this in a little shuttle how are we supposed to deal with it's big brother Star destroyers and Star Cruisers?" he asks "Dammit guys step it up and give me some real answers. You are the best minds in the Fleet so let's put together our 1000 point combined IQ's and figure this out." Jim says sarcastically.

"Sir, it is not logical to begin to name vessels we have no knowledge of" Spock retorts

"Kate told me about them" Kirk confirms and notices everyone leans in slightly at the second mention of her name. "Well, better tell them now as a group and save time" he thinks. "As you all probably know already there was a fourth individual in the group who turns out to be a 100% perfect DNA match to myself and my wife Lauren who disappeared 12 years ago. The logical assumption is that she was pregnant when she disappeared but that just adds to this cluster fuck because that means she had access to a ship 12 years ago to make the journey and nobody knew about it. If you really want a head ache start thinking about that."

"So Lauren is alive?" Uhura asks Kirk

"I don't think so but hell 12 hours ago I didn't think she was alive or that I had a kid. Kate hasn't mentioned her and with everything going on I thought dealing with the Jedi threat trumps my marital status" Kirk frowns. "And if I find out that she is still alive and sent our kid halfway across the universe with mercenaries I'll kill her myself with my bare hands." But he keeps this to himself.

"Is she doing OK? Kate I mean." Sulu asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Kids are tough. She'll pull through given some adjustment time" Kirk replies slumping back in his rubbing his face with both hands. "In their initial message they said they had a great gift for the Federation. Can anyone enlighten me on what they might be?"

"No" Spock states. "but Da-Mu-Unka told us that they would be gone in three days time. It would be illogical to turn them out with so many unanswered questions so we must figure out their purpose here by that deadline and act accordingly."

"Ok" Kirk says getting ready to delegate tasks again, "I will get the kid to open up the shuttle and hopefully Scotty, you can figure out an answer to either the vortex anomaly or how their ships work so I can report something of value to Star Fleet."

"An how ye gonna get the lass to open the ship Cap'n? From what I hear she feels a little more than a wee bitta loyalty to the Jedi" Scotty asks.

"I'm her father. I'll tell her to do it and that's that." Kirk replies indignantly. Suddenly the whole room busts into laughter. "What. What's so funny?"

"With all due respect sir I would love to see it. I can't get Erika to eat her broccoli and I've known her since birth." Sulu laughs. Before Kirk can form a response Bones comms from sick Bay.

"Jim, you'd better sound General Quarters and get down here. It seems our little guest is quite a Houdini" Bones informs him.

"Damn it. She was not supposed to leave Sick Bay" Jim fumes and orders GQ walking into the turbo shaft. "Get me answers people ASAP." He orders on the way out.

"Two guesses where she'll try to go" Jack says following Jim into the turbo shaft. Jim knows Jack is right.

"Go. I'll meet you there after I am done ripping Bones a new asshole." Jim remarks as the doors open on the correct deck.

"Sir, piece of advice? Never take your eyes off them especially at their age. John and Ronin are worse now than they were as toddlers. Firm grip. Firm grip." Jack offers making a fist with a tight smile as a sign of support before the doors snap shut.

"Why the hell does everyone think I can't be a Dad?" Jim mutters as he walks into Sick Bay. "What the hell happened Leonard? I left her with you for an hour. Great job babysitting by the way. Remind me to call you the next time I need someone to watch the kid." Jim snaps his fingers and hits hit forehead with the palm of his hand and says sarcastically "Oh I forgot you get thrown off the babysitting list when you lose one. I thought you said she was going to be out for 2 hours." Jim remarks snidely then stops abruptly as he notices that Bones is getting two black eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You wanna know what happened to me. Apparently it's a Kirk family tradition to ignore sound medical advice and self treat whenever it damn well suits them." Bones stomps over to Jim pointing specifically at his swollen nose and continues "except instead of sneakin' out like her father she uses a left elbow." Bones walks over to a mirror and continues the story. "She broke my nose when I brought her dinner over." Bones yells placing a brace over the bridge of his nose.

She hit you?" Kirk stares at him like he can't quite believe what he's hearing. "but she's like 12 or…." Bones cuts him off with a frosty glare.

"Your damn kid is like a Vulcan sehlat when all riled up. She woke up and asked for something to eat. I figured she had to be hungry so when I brought her dinner over she cold cocked me as I was setting the tray down." Bones finishes.

"And you didn't just grab her?" Kirk asks. Temper rising with each passing second.

"She's fast!" he growls defensively. "I'm a doctor not a martial arts instructor…. and I couldn't focus for a second. It hurt like a motherfucker. I'll expect you will address this issue with her later tonight and reminder her not to knock adults on their ass when she doesn't get what she wants." Bones demands. "Oh, but the way the tween sleepover with Joanna is off the table tonight" he adds trying put a little levity into the conversations to calm a visibly enraged Kirk. He's still pissed but is starting to regret purposefully setting the Captain off. Well regretting turning a pissed Kirk on an unsuspecting Kate. "Poor kid." He thinks knowing that she clearly is not going to be ready the next time she sees her Dad.

"What I'll address is a good old fashioned spanking followed by a personal apology from her to you when I find her." Kirk fumes pacing the room.

"You can't spank a 12 year old. Besides I'm not sure corporal punishment is the best way to establish your relationship with her Jim" Bones states putting his hands on his hips while trying to calm his friend down.

"Ya know Bones, I am flying blind here but you said 'set clearly expectations' didn't you" Jim says doing his best Bones imitation and pointing a finger at Bones' chest. "Well knocking a member of my senior staff on their ass during a temper tantrum will always have one repercussion regardless of her age. I'm going down to the Brig. I know that's where she'll end up" he says and storms out.

Sehlet= Vulcan animal that is a fierce predator in the wild but car become a loving pet is tamed.


End file.
